When Oliver Met Nora
by LycoX
Summary: Oliver gets to have his first encounter with Nora West-Allen during his released from prison party!


**When Oliver**

 **Met Nora**

 **Disclaimer: Because this is too much fun not to do considering how exciteable Nora Allen is on the show. Takes place the night Oliver's freed from prison.**

* * *

"Oh wow, this is seriously schway!" Declared an excited Nora West-Allen as she, her parents, and the rest of Team Flash made their way into the home of Oliver Queen.

Who'd just been finally released from Slabside after months of being in there, only to get his freedom courtesy of the President after Diaz had the bright idea to attack not only ARGUS but the FBI as well in a bid to try and weaken the country's security. Leading to his freedom on the condition that Oliver finally took down Diaz for good, regardless if the criminal was alive or not when that happened. Oliver was succesful but while Diaz was alive, it'd be a long, long time before he could ever move even a pinkie finger due to the beating he gave him. "Oh come, you can't tell me you weren't ever around Oliver in the time you came from?" Asked Barry of his daughter from the future.

"Well… Yeah, but this is a younger him BEFORE the loss of his arm and becoming all mellow and stuff! Not that that's a bad thing but still!"

"Sweetie, remember our talk about not revealing certain details from the future?" Iris asked while trying not to think about a one armed Oliver.

Especially one who was apparently very mellow after that as it just seemed incredibly weird to her! "Uh-huh! Its a bad idea to do it as it could change any number of things. Don't worry, I got this in the bag, its totally schway. Though really, I think Uncle Oliver not losing his arm would be a good thing."

"Kid's got a point, I met a one armed Ollie once. The underground hermit look isn't a good one for him." Declared Sara as she came up to the group with Ava besides her.

Who was off duty and had no intention of doing anything related to time travel. "Let's not encourage the ruler breaker, please."

Though Ava's words sounded serious, the wink she gave Nora showed her it wasn't the case. Causing her to grin slightly as Barry held in a groan and then thought of something. "Wait… Uhh… Did your time's Oliver ever have anything to do with your training?"

"Umm… No. Mom wouldn't let him have a hand in it. Something about arrows to the back which I always thought was weird since no one explained it. Even weirder that Auntie Dinah put the fear of God into Uncle Oliver where that was concerned." Informed the girl in slight confusion.

Confusion that only grew because of the sigh of relief from her dad as Auntie Sara just seemed highly amused by the whole thing. "You're probably better off not knowin'." Poppa Joe told her seriously.

"Yeah, it uhh, it might ruin your view of him or something." Cisco added, causing Sara to snort in amusement.

"Umm… Okay..."

Seriously, what was so bad about arrows and backs!? Was it some weird sort of sex thing Uncle Oliver had started despite it being a bad idea for whatever reason? Was that why Auntie Dinah had put the fear of God into him over it? One way or another, Nora had to get the answer! As otherwise, it'd just eat at her and that would suck! "Barry! Iris! Glad all of you could make it!" Greeted Oliver happily as he came up to the group.

And noticed that Sara seemed very amused for some reason. "Uncle Oliver!"

The unknown girl hugged him and he couldn't help but freeze up. "Now Oliver, I know its been awhile since you've had a hug but that's no reason to freeze up." Teased Kara from the couch.

"Very funny, Kara. Now, who is this?"

Here, his Central City friends looked a little uncertain. "Let's just say that its not only Barry boy who does time traveling when he shouldn't." Sara told him with a smirk on her lips.

One that didn't disappear when Ava elbowed her, causing the former LoA member to wiggle her eyebrows at her in a mischevious manner. "Meaning what, exactly?"

Here, Nora pulled back with a wide smile on her lips. "Meaning that I'm Nora West-Allen! Daughter of Barry and Iris West-Allen from the future! Oh wow, this is so cool getting to meet you at a time before you took down Overwatch the Unbearable, won an arm wrestling match with Etrigan, told off the British Prime Minister cause he was being a jerk about Alien Refugees, an-AUNTIE DINAH! YOU'RE HERE!" Cried out the girl excitedly as she rushed over to Black Siren and hugged the confused Earth-2 native.

Leaving a bewildered and somewhat confused Oliver, a very amused Sara, a somewhat exasperated but also amused Ava, and a sheepish Team Flash. "Ohh that girl." Sighed Joe with a shake of the head as Cecile shook her head as well with a smile.

"Okay… What the Hell?" Asked Oliver in shock.

"Its like she said, she's our daughter from the future."

Oliver could only stare at Barry in shock as Diggle from nearby muttered something about things just getting weirder and that ARGUS was quieter and less prone to the weird. Finally, he found his voice while noticing that his son was staring at Nora in a way that showed he was starting to crush on her. _Of course my kid would crush on a girl from the future. But is it his first crush? Hmm… Something to ask about._

Granted, his kid would probably be embarrassed as Hell to answer him! But at least it would be a sight better then his heavy resentment towards Felicity for practically abandoning him just because she couldn't handle the responsibilities of a parent and didn't want him around just so she could fight back against Diaz without the shackles of parenthood dragging her down. Which was one of the reasons Oliver ended up divorcing her while in prison. Another reason being that it had gotten his son a broken arm and therapy for not only himself, but for his fellow classmates at Cambridge due to Diaz's vicious attack on them. "Something tells me she's been here awhile or none of you would be so okay with her being around."

"Well…" Began Caitlin, wondering how best to start this.

"Yeah, you could say that. Popped up pretty much when Barry made Iris an honest woman and never told anyone until after DeVoe was stopped. Or… Tried too but got attacked by Nazis from another Earth. Which… The Multiverse? Mind blowing!" Spoke up Ralph with a nod and a grin.

Things were awkwardly quiet for a moment as their friends mingled about. "So..." Began Oliver.

"What you're saying is, she's been around for months."

Barry just nodded quickly while wondering if he was about to get yelled at by his friend. "Look, I know its a bit concerning that our daughter is here in the past as any number of things could end up getting changed where the future is concerned but who knows, maybe its for the best? Nora could do the opposite of what Thawne did and make a much better future without even really trying or spoiling anything to us." Iris told the former inmate.

However, Oliver just seemed doubtful of that but before he could even voice that, Nora returned with Siren by her side and began to talk his ear off in an excited manner while trying not to mention future details thanks to a warning look from her parents. The whole thing greatly amused not only Sara but Siren, Kara, and even Joe as well. "Seeing you without a ton of gray hair is so weirdly schway!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh… Barry's probably gonna get himself a few arrows to the back again after that! And I assume that the Nora A. tag is only actually geared towards Momma Nora. So that means its probably gonna be awhile until they add a Nora AW tag or whatever.**


End file.
